Time for Christmas
by Miamccar
Summary: Sequel to Sonic boom Christmas . After the events of last year, Shadow the hedgehog was going home to spend Christmas. But he got sent in the 1800's by a strange chao. Can Shadow get back home? (Kinda ties into Sonic generations 2: Race in memories)


It was Christmas eve in Mobius. In a village, a black hedgehog and his dog went around to say Merry Christmas to the people. Last year, the hedgehog named Shadow hated Christmas but that changed by a train. Yes, a train. The train picks up kids who don't believe in Santa and take them to the North Pole. Shadow decided to join because he was bored at the time. He best friended three kids in the train. A little rabbit girl Cream, a squirrel boy Ray, and a bee boy Charmy. During it, Shadow was reminded of his old friends in the past including his old lover. When they arrived at the North Pole, the hedgehog's opinion of Christmas was turned around and now he loves Christmas again.

"Merry Christmas!" Shadow said before leaving the village with his dog, Balto.

"Merry Christmas, Mister Shadow!" Cream said back.

"Make sure to say that to Ray and Charmy for me." The black hedgehog said and Balto barking. The two were in the woods, heading home.

"What present should I give to Sonic? I picked out the rest of the team's presents expect Sonic." Shadow said while thinking of something to give to the blue faker. The dog had an "I don't know" face.

"Sometimes, you know what I'm talking about." The owner commented. The dog gave his owner the "Maybe" look. Balto went to the bushes when he saw rabbits. Shadow sat on a log nearby and started thinking.

 _"This has been a good Christmas eve so far. But...I feel something missing."_ He quickly found out what was missing then sighed

 _"Oh, ya...I know they can't come back but I wish I could see my old friends again."_ In the sky, a giant purple portal that looks like a clock opened. The portal spit out a dark purple chao without wings and a giant cut on its stomach was falling with its eyes closed.

"OW!" Shadow shouted when something landed on his head to the snow. He had a headache for a minute.

"I wasn't ready for a snow fight!" The hedgehog's ruby eyes saw a motionless chao laying in the snow.

"A chao? I thought they were wiped out. Then again, that cupid chao is still around," Had a disgusted face when he remembers Amare "Hey, are you okay, little guy?" Shadow asked as he was going down to the chao. The purple chao opened to reveal blue pupilless eyes.

"What happened to you?" The hedgehog asked. But the chao said a few scared **"Chao!"** before trying to get up. Ruby eyes spotted the giant cut was leaking out blue, sticky liquid.

"Hey, you're hurt! I want to help you." The chao shook its head then tried to run away while holding its stomach.

"Come back!" Shadow chased after the chao. The chao held his stained purple arms out and a portal on the ground.

"What the-" The hedgehog slipped on ice on the ground, made him and the chao fall in the portal. When the portal closed, Balto came out of the bushes. The dog looks around to find his owner but he was nowhere to seen. He laid down in the snow, waiting until Shadow comes back. If he ever will.

* * *

Shadow opened his eyes to see that he falling down a colorful vortex.

"What is this?" His ruby eyes spotted the chao making an opening.

"Hey!" Shadow used his rocket shoes to rocket to the chao. The purple chao shouted a surprised **"Chao!"** before the hedgehog tackled the chao and exit the portal. The portal spit them out to a hill which made the two roll down the snow covered hill. Shadow landed on the snow face first and the chao landed on its behind. The black hedgehog spit out snow

"The heck just happened?" His red eyes spotted the chao limping away.

"Hey, don't go!" The hedgehog chased after the chao. But stopped when the chao turned around with an angry face.

 **"Chao chao chao chao CHAO?!"** The chao shouted out of anger. But then, the chao had a confused look when it looked at Shadow.

"Are you okay?" The chao squinted its eyes while tapping his chin.

 **"Chao!"** The chao suddenly hugged Shadow around the neck. The hedgehog froze and confused at the same time. Then the chao coughed as more blue liquid escape the stomach

"Oh, chaos. We gotta get to a doctor or something." Ruby eyes looked around then saw an old village not far away. The black hedgehog held the weak chao before running to the village.

 _"Why does that village look...Familiar?"_ Then he stopped near the entrance when he saw people wearing old clothes.

"Wait...Did I travel back in time?" He asked himself.

 **"C-Chao..."** The purple chao said weakly.

"Oh, sorry." Shadow went in the town and got to a doctor's office.

"Excuse me? I got a weak chao over here." A dog doctor in a white suit came out with a weird look.

"Shadow? I thought you were on a mission. And why are naked?" The doctor asked. The black hedgehog then blushed in embarrassment.

 _"Oh, ya...I forgot that Mobians had to wear clothes back then."_

"I, um, was on the mission but when I saw this chao I just had to save it." The doctor still gave him an odd look

"Alright, let me see the chao." The hedgehog handed the weak chao to the doctor

"Chaos, it looked like this chao was hit by an arrow or something. Where did you found it?" The dog doctor asked while cleaning off the blue liquid.

"It was from a port..Actually from a pot." Shadow lied. After a few minutes, the doctor stitched the Chao's stomach.

"Could you take care of him until he's better?" The doctor asked before handing the chao back to Shadow.

"I could. How did you know it was a he?" The hedgehog asked. The chao blushed blue before covering between his legs with his arms.

"Do you need clothes, Shadow?" The dog doctor asked. Shadow nodded while blushing in embarrassment again. They got out of the doctors' office with Shadow wearing a black suit.

"Alright, how did we get here?" Shadow asked the chao who was resting on his right shoulder. The chao only yawned in response.

"Are you, like, a time lord or something?" The black hedgehog asked again. The purple chao looked away while shaking his head violently.

"Well, if you were then I would be disappointed." That made the chao puffed his cheeks in anger. Then the chao smelled fresh bread in the air that made his stomach growled.

 **"Chao chao!"** With that, the chao jumped down and ran off to where the smell is.

"Hey, you little-Come back!" Shadow followed the chao

 _"How is he better already?"_ When the black hedgehog turned a corner, he froze. He saw the chao giving the puppy dog eyes to a person from the past. Maria, his fiance.

"Oh, you want the bread?" Maria asked the chao. She had a small bag with a fresh loaf of bread. The purple chao nodded while still giving her the puppy eyes.

"Aw, here you go." The yellow hedgehog gave the chao the bread then immediately the chao ripped it apart and eating it. Maria chuckled

"My, my, you were a hungry chao aren't you?" Her eyes spotted Shadow.

"Oh, hello Shadow." Maria greeted with a wave. The black hedgehog stiffened at her voice. It's been so long since he heard her.

"Hey, Maria." Shadow greeted back. The yellow hedgehog girl gave him a weird look.

"Oh, I mean hello." He awkwardly said. He forgot that no one said "hey" or any slanging in this time era.

"I thought you were away on a mission?" The hedgehog girl asked.

"Well, I got home early." Shadow lied once more. Maria smiled then walked to him

"Either way, I'm glad you got home safe." Then she kissed him on the lips. Shadow froze with his eyes widened.

 _"This feels very weird...Kissing my girlfriend in the past."_ When the kiss ended she smiled at him

"See you at home," Maria said before leaving. Shadow looked at the chao who gave him a smirk and a whistle.

"Shut it." The black hedgehog said before his crossed is arms with a blush. The purple chao chuckled at the hedgehog's reaction. Before he ate another bite of the bread, a stray gray puppy tried to steal the bread.

 **"Chao!"** Both the dog and chao fought each other for the bread.

"You two, sit!" Shadow demanded. The two stopped fighting and then sit as they commanded to. The hedgehog sighed loudly.

"Alright, do you know how we can get back to our time?" He asked the chao. The purple chao scratched his head while thinking. The puppy looked at Shadow in confusion.

"Wait...You're Balto, aren't you?" The dog looked more confused. Ruby eyes looked up to see the sun going down.

"I get it. This was the Christmas eve when we found you on our doorstep." Shadow said to himself. The purple chao jumped up, he got an idea.

"That'll have to wait. Right now, we need a box." The chao looked at the hedgehog in confusion.

~Later~

They got to a backdoor of a house.

"Alright, get in the box and act cute, okay?" Shadow said to the stray puppy. The dog got in the box then Shadow knocked the door. The hedgehog closed the box and quickly hid in the bushes nearby. But looked back to see the chao sitting there looking cute.

"Not you, get over here!" Shadow whispered. The purple chao ran to the hedgehog before the door opened. They heard a gasp and barking.

"Oh Shadow, he's cute," Maria said

"I wonder where this puppy came from." Past Shadow questioned.

"Can we keep this puppy?"

"I don't know, Maria. We don't know where he came from. He might carry diseases." Past Shadow said.

"But he's only a baby. He will die if we don't take him in. And it's Christmas eve." After a minute of silence.

"Okay, what you wish." The past hedgehog said.

"Thank you, Shadow!" Both present Shadow and the chao walked off. They were in the woods where they landed.

"So, what's your plan?" The black hedgehog asked the chao. The purple chao breathed in with his arms out.

 **"Chao, chao!"** Then a blue portal appeared in front of them. Shadow jumped back in surprise.

"Whoa! What are you?" The black hedgehog asked. The chao went behind the hedgehog with a smirk.

 **"Call me Time Eater."** Then the chao tackled Shadow, made the hedgehog go through the portal. Shadow saw the chao waving before disappearing.

* * *

The black hedgehog landed face first on the snow.

"What just happened?" He asked himself before getting up. Balto looked at this with confusion.

 _"Did the chao said Time Eater? I kinda knew he was a time lord or something. But he could have spoken at any time. Could have helped a little."_ He then touched his lips.

 _"Don't worry, one day I'll be with you..."_ He thought while smiling and tears forming in his eyes.

 **I hope you enjoy this! And Merry Christmas. Originally I wasn't going to make another Christmas special cause I didn't have an idea at the time. But I got this idea a few days ago. The chao ties in with one of my stories: Sonic generations 2: Race in the memories and the sequel, Race in the future. (Once the sequel is finished, this will make sense.) There will be another Sonic Boom story around maybe January. It might not be the best story but I hope you enjoyed it. Anyways, have a good day/night and happy holidays ^^**


End file.
